In general, in order to protect the face of a user from sunlight while ensuring the user's field of vision during leisure activity or sports activity, such as mountaineering, fishing, exercising, traveling, hiking, or jogging, the user wears a cap having a visor protruding from the front section of the cap. The user may also wear the cap when working, including at night.
Although the cap does not cause special problems when the user is engaged in daytime activities, such a cap does not ensure the user's field of vision at night, so the user must carry a light source (e.g. a flashlight).
In addition, since the user must move while gripping the light source when the user is engaged in night activities, the activity of the user may become impeded. Further, since the user must move along the path illuminated by the light, the user may be careless of peripheral environment, resulting in an accident.
Moreover, in the case of night work requiring illumination, the worker must illuminate the working place by gripping the light source in one hand. Accordingly, the worker has to perform the work singlehandedly, causing inconvenience. In addition, when it is necessary to perform the work using both hands, another worker is necessary to hold the light source.
To solve the problems described above, the applicant of the present invention has obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,118,241 and 7,163,309, which disclose a clip type light which may be detachably coupled with a cap visor.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, this clip type light includes a plurality of electric lamps 24 (e.g., LEDs, incandescent bulbs, or the like) installed at the front side of a case 22. A switch 26 operating the electric lamps 24 is installed at one side of the case 22. A battery is accommodated in the case 22, and a clip 28 having elasticity is provided on the case 22, in which one side/end of the clip 28 is integrally formed with the top of the case 22.
In the conventional clip type light having the above structure, if the user pushes the clip type light from the front side to the rear side of the cap visor, the other end of the clip having one end fixed to the case moves upward, so that the cap visor is fixedly inserted between the case of the lamp and the clip. In this state, if the user operates the switch installed at one side of the case, the electric lamps turn on, thereby illuminating the area in front of the cap visor.